Charlock
"Charlock the Dragon has just been released! He aims to destroy MagiQuest! Duel to finish this fire-breathing beast, and prove that your skills are the best!" Charlock is a selfish and greedy dragon who loves gold. He has been terrorizing the citizens of MagiNation and it is up to the Player to finally bring an end to his tyranny. Rumors say that the brave Magi who bests him in a duel will recieve all his gold. His main ablility is his fiery breath, which contrasts with his sister Winterra, the Ice Dragon. Defeating Charlock Old Method To wake Charlock, you must cast at the matching symbols in the order they appeared in the Dragon Painting (Alternatively, at Myrtle Beach and Tokyo Dome you would find each symbol individually). To defeat Charlock when he is awoken, you must use the Rune of Protection , the Rune of Freezing , and the Ice Arrow Rune. During the beginning of the duel, Charlock will awaken and start talking to you before the duel. When he is doing this, ready the Rune of Protection by selecting it on the podium. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock is done talking, he will immediately send a blinding fireball at you. You have a window right before he does this to cast the protection spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will do this same procedure during the duel to minimize the damage you take. When Charlock is not trying to burn you, he will move around in circles. He will also swing his tail at you, hiss at you, and bite at you. The tail swing and the bite are not methods of attack, and it makes him only really a big red hissy-fit. While he's throwing a tantrum, make ready your Rune of Freezing right away by selecting it on the podium in front of you, as he does not rage very long. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock finishes his circling and when he is biting, he will show you his side, and you will see a small red dot on his belly. Immediately cast the freezing spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will know it was cast when the dragon turns to an icy-blue color. Without hesitation, immediately arm and cast the Ice Arrow Rune(Point at the dragon skull on the ground, it has a hidden sensor) spell by selecting it on the podium in front of you and flicking your wand towards Charlock before the Freezing Rune's effects wear off and he taunts you and hurls another fireball. The Ice Arrow is what deals damage to Charlock. After repeating this about three times, Charlock will admit defeat, reward you with 2,500 gold and the Red Dragon rune, and say he will not harm the citizens anymore, and go back to sleep. New Method To wake Charlock, you must select the three symbols you saw in the Dragon Painting on the podium, then cast at him. The order of the symbols does not matter. To defeat Charlock once he has awoken, you must use the Portal Rune, Rune of Protection, Rune of Freezing, and Ice Arrow Rune. Charlock will talk to you for a little while, so you can prepare to duel him. Once he finishes talking, watch his body motions carefully. This is how you will know what attack he will use. If he turns to the side, he is preparing to attack you with his tail or wings. In this case, use the Rune of Protection to negate the damage. If he starts to stare at you strangely, he is getting ready to use a Hypnotic Attack. Use the Portal Rune to cause a mine cart to uppercut him. If he stands upright, revealing a blue spot on him, he is about to breathe fire. Use the Rune of Freezing to freeze him. Once you have counterattacked, he will become vulnerable. In this state, use the Ice Arrow Rune to damage him. You can fire up to three Ice Arrows in this time. Once you've drained enough of his mana, he will fly into the air and flap his wings at you. You will slowly lose mana as this happens. You must use the Ice Arrow Rune and cast it with correct timing so that he doesn't blow your Ice Arrows away with his wings. When defeated, he will reward you with gold and the Red Dragon Rune, which is currently useless in the Guardians of the Realm Portals game. He will tell you that he will not harm the citizens anymore, then go back to sleep. Lines from the encounter Old version “''Who dares enter my chamber? ‘Tis a Magi, come to steal my treasure. Well then, we shall see just how brave and smart you are. Prepare to duel!”'' “''Who dares enter my chamber? Prepare to duel!” “''You cannot defeat me puny Magi!” “You think you can defeat me with your silly little tricks? Well, I’m just getting warmed up!” '' ''“Which one of you little creatures has been taking dueling lessons? Stand by to fry!” “Foolish Magi! You should know better than to duel a great dragon. If you leave now, I will let you live, or if you choose to stay, I will be glad to “toast“ you for dinner. The choice is yours.” “''Your magic must be very powerful brave Magi, for few have bested me in a duel. As a reward, you receive twenty-five hundred gold pieces from my treasure. You have also earned the Dragon Rune. It is the most powerful of all dueling runes, with the ability to summon me, and my fiery breath, to your aid at any time. Now go and tell the people of the kingdom that you have vanquished the mighty dragon. I will haunt them no longer, for I am much too tired.” '' New version ”(Sniff Sniff)” Mmmm... come, trespasser. Present yourself before me! Only a Magi foolish as thou wouldst dare enter my domain... uninvited! (Chuckles) Very well, Ready thy wand and fix thy courage, Magi... for now I shall duel thee with burning resolve! (Roars)” ”(Roars) Delaying the inevitable is a fool's a mistake, little Magi!” ”(Roars) Most unfair little Magi!” ”(Roars) You are resourceful, Magi. Nonetheless, it shall not save thee!” ”(Hiss) Thou shall pay for such indignations!” ”(Hiss) Bothersome pest!” ”(Growls) I shall smite thee!” ”Truly, thou art a chew toy, most all treated. Haha!” ”Truly, I have misjudged your skill and courage, good Magi, i give thee golden coins, as well as my prized possession, the Dragon Rune. Verily, of all dueling Runes it is the most powerful, for the calls forth the dragon's fire at thy command. Now go forth and proclaim unto the kingdom the thou has vanquished the mighty red dragon Charlock, who pledges to leave them in peace.” Extended version “(Roars)”, “(Sniff Sniff)” Mmmm... come, trespasser. Present yourself before me! “LARGE” Only a Magi foolish as thou wouldst dare enter my domain... uninvited! And did you to most free flight, even dust stilling my treasure but you favorite in can't? I see them mayhem Magi! For mite year you won’t life on only but this squashed and feel up. Ready thy wand and fix thy courage, Magi... for now I shall duel thee with burning resolve!” ”Truly, I have misjudged your skill and courage, good Magi. Well bested we suddenly, i give thee golden coins, as well as my prized possession, the Dragon Rune. Verily, of all dueling Runes it is the most powerful, for the calls forth the dragon's fire at thy command. Now go forth and proclaim unto the kingdom the thou has vanquished the mighty red dragon Charlock, who pledges to leave them in peace. Best found them me don't very good Magi. From tooled for same and duffel. Oh one, (Yarning) Go mighty leaving.” Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Silver Dragon Adventure Category:Artical Stubs